The present invention relates generally to the field of aerodynamics and, more specifically, to an aerodynamic surface distension system for high angle of attack forebody vortex control. Basically, a fluid-filled flexible member alters the shape of a forebody portion of an aircraft or similar vehicle to effect aerodynamic forces and moments, thus providing control forces at high angle of attack.